


Not a little white lie

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: “You lied to me.“Patrick should have known, Pete had always been a liar.





	Not a little white lie

Patrick sits in their living room, looking out into the yard, at the new pool they had build for the summers when Bronx would be staying with them. Well, it’s not wasted, Bronx is still coming for the summers.

He hears the front door being opened and braces himself for what’s coming next. He’s not surprised by the hurt he feels, when he sees Pete peeking into the living room from where he stands in the hallway.

“Hey, sorry I’m late bu-“

“-but you’re meeting at the office ran late?” Patrick turns to really look at Pete, looking for a sign, something.

“Yeah, you know how it is.”

Patrick nods, more to himself than Pete. He hadn’t really expected anything else. It still hurts though.

“I made dinner for you, it’s in the fridge. Ashlee called, she’s bringing Bronx over tomorrow at six and she wants to remind you that he’s invited to that birthday party on Saturday.”

Patrick stands up from where he’s been sitting on the couch, looking back out into the yard.

“She already bought a present, so you don’t have to do that.”

He picks up the bag – the one he carefully packed before Pete arrived – from the floor.

“Where are you going?” Pete smiles, Patrick can’t see it, but he knows. When Pete smiles you can hear it in his voice.

“I’m leaving.”

When Patrick looks back at Pete he’s not smiling anymore, instead confusion is written all over his face.

“What?”

He steps around the couch and towards the door Pete is still standing in; he stops when he’s in front of Pete.

“ _He_ called, you left your phone at his place.” Patrick says and looks at Pete, looks for his reaction to what Patrick just told him and he can see exactly the moment when Pete understands it, because his eyes widen and he looks- like a deer caught in the headlights, how fitting. 

Patrick walks past Pete, ignoring how his name slips from Pete’s lips, like it had for so long.

“You lied to me, Pete.”

When Patrick walks out the door, it takes every ounce of willpower not to slam the door closed.


End file.
